The Story Of Us
by hopelessromantic66
Summary: A love story between the two lovers, N&S.
1. Chapter 1

"Serena, Serena!" Nate cried as he waved his hand trying to catch Serena's attention.

"Hey Natie. Oh my god how long has it been? Two years since we last saw each other? What's up?"

_It has been two years since Serena had last called Nate Natie. He loved it when she called him that._

"Nothing…. umm… do you wanna grab a cup of coffee and catch up or something. I know a great place right down the street.

"Sure." Serena answered as she smiled flirtatiously.

_Nate was mesmerized by the beauty of Serena Van Der Woodsen. He had always loved her since he was 5. Unfortunately as time flew by, they parted their own ways. Nate started to date Blair, Serena was on and off with at least 20 guys, if not more. Nate went to Columbia, Serena became a model and had to travel constantly and they never really had the chance to get together._

As they reached the coffee shop, Nate kindly opened the door for Serena. Serena got a spot for two and sat down while Nate ordered their coffee.

"Your favorite caramel latte." Nate said as he placed the drinks on their table.

" You remembered?"

"How could I have forgotten?" Nate smiled, hoping to get a smile in return.

"So how long will you being staying at New York?"

"I'm leaving in early December." Serena replied, with the foam of her latte hanging on her mouth.

Nate couldn't help but gently placed his napkin and swiped the foam of her.

"Why thank you Nate Archibald, you are such a gentleman."

"My pleasure, Miss. Van Der Woodsen."

" You know what Nate, I think we should spend more time together…. as friends."

" Definitely.. we should also include Chuck and Blair as well."

"Of course. I almost forgot about them. Sorry if I'm being rude but are you in a rush? Cause if not, can we hang out a bit more because I really don't want to go back home and face the chaos between Rufus and my mum."

"I totally can, I'm free the whole day. Do you wanna go for a walk in Central Park?

Serena acknowledged by nodding her head. Together, they left the coffee shop and headed to Central Park. It was a bit windy outside, and Serena had forgotten to bring her cardigan. Serena started to shiver and rubbed her hands together, hoping to get heat from her hands. Nate saw that Serena was cold and immediately took off his Armani suit and wrapped it around Serena's shoulders. By the time they reached Central park, the sun was setting. They were the only ones left in the park. Serena slipped her hand into Nate's hands. Nate smiled as he felt her angelic hands touching his, he gripped his hands tighter against her and continued walking.

They sat at a bench facing the pond, and stared into the sky.

" Serena, it's getting late. Do you wanna stay at my place for the night?"

"Sure."

(_At Nate's place)_

"I'm sorry for not mentioning this earlier but I don't really have a guest room so either we slept in my bed or I will just sleep on the couch."

"We'll be fine sleeping on the same bed. Just like the old times."

" As you like it."

_The next day….._

Serena found herself sleeping on Nate's chest.

"Wakey, wakey Natie." Serena placed the tip of her hair and rubbed it onto Nate's nose.

Nate groaned. " What time is it?

"8:30. Rise and shine, what's your plans for the day Archibald."

"Nothing. I just want to stay in bed the whole day, have a movie marathon with you until it gets boring and get wasted afterwards."

"Sounds good to me. But first I need to take a shower, I smell like shit."

"No you don't, you never smell like shit."

Serena chuckled, "Can I borrow one of your shirts and just give me one of your sweats."

Nate gave her his St. Jude's Varsity lacrosse shirt and a pair of sweats and lead her to his bathroom.

He purposely left the bathroom door slightly opened just so he could have a glance at her once in a while. Serena started to sing in her shower, Nate couldn't resist it and pretended like he didn't know and went into the bathroom to "get something", when they both knew he was there to look at Serena's flawless body. Serena saw that he was there and went over to him and covered his eyes with a puddle of soap and dragged him into the bathtub. Nate took off his shirt. They both admired at each other's body.

Nate couldn't fight it anymore, and leaned over to her, and give her a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two hopeless romantics ended up making out in the bathtub. They cleaned each other up, clothed themselves and Nate carried Serena onto their bed. They spent the rest of the day eating Pop- Tarts and watching romantic movies. By 6 o' clock, Serena decided that they should go to a bar and get wasted.

_Spotted: Serena Van Der Woodsen holding Nate Archibald's hand while crossing the road to the bar. Too bad my spies couldn't get a quick snap of the golden couple to proof it to you all. But this scandal will become scandalous in no time. I'm sorry to all UES girls who were drooling over Mr. Archibald, looks like he's taken now. Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

Serena and Nate already had their third shot of tequila and were a bit tippy.

Meanwhile, Blair and Chuck were making their way through to bar to get to Serena and Nate to ask them about the GG blast.

"Hey Blair…. and hi Chuck." Serena exclaimed.

Blair walked over to Serena, ignoring Nate, and said, " Serena! Why didn't you call me? And did you see GG's new blast? Apparently, you and your new boyfriend are the new GOLDEN COUPLE of the Upper East Side."

"Wait Blair, what are you talking about? What did GG post about Serena and I?"

Chuck interrupted, " Nathaniel, here it is." Chuck handed his Blackberry to Nate and Nate read the blast out loud.

"So is it true, are you guys dating now?"

"Well… I wouldn't call it dating….. more like friends with a lot of benefits.."

"So you guys had sex already?" Chuck asked curiously.

"It's not what it looks like, ok. I spent the night at Nate's and we just hung out in his place the whole day. That's it, I swear."

"Ugh… whatever." Chuck asked the bartender to give two shots for Blair and himself and the Non-Judging Breakfast Club spent the whole night talking, gossiping and most of all getting wasted.

Nate and Serena returned to his place at 3 in the morning and slept until 8.

Nate kissed Serena on the cheeks, "Good morning babe"

Serena opened her eyes to the see Nate and kissed him back in return, "Good Morning Natie."

"I'll go check and see if I still have any cereal left." With that, Nate left the room leaving Serena hung over with the fact that Nate just called her "babe". She spent the whole night thinking about Nate and her. Nate came back in, "Looks like I finished the cereal, wanna go to Norma's?".

"Sure, just let me get ready."

Nate knew that by getting ready meant taking a shower, putting on makeup, picking her clothes which would take about at least 30 minutes.

_After 30 minutes…._

Serena was finally ready to go and they took the town car to Le Meridien.

Nate and Serena held hands across the table the entire meal, shared their french toast, fed each other pieces of strawberries. The people at Norma's were staring at the golden couple, envying at how romantic they both were.

"Are you ready to go?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. But I want to walk back to your place cause I'm full."

"No problem." Nate smiled at her and held her hand and they left Norma's.

On their way back to Nate's place, Serena stared into Nate's emerald green eyes and asked,

" Natie, now that we have officially been together for three days, can you please ask me out on a proper date?"

"Wow Serena, didn't you say you wanted to take it slow?"

" Yah I know, but not that slow."

"Fine then, Serena, would you like to go out on a date tonight."

"Sure Nate."

"Ok sounds great!"

Serena kissed Nate passionately in the middle of the road, her hand wrapping his body towards her, " I need to get ready for this date so….. pick me up at Blair's at 7."

Serena left him and walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait….. What? You are leaving me? Serena Serena!"

Serena heard his voice but deliberately ignored it.

_At Blair's….._

"Hey Serena, what brings you here?"

Serena grabbed Blair's hands. "B, you wouldn't believe it. Nate asked me out on an official date tonight."

"Oh my god. I'm so happy for you two. We should totally have a double date! First, we need to find you the perfect outfit for tonight."

_In Blair's room…_

"I have two options for you, Chloe or Prada?Frankly speaking you look good in both."

"Thanks B….. I think I will go with Chloe, Nate loves red anyways."

They spent the entire afternoon talking about their future, how Blair will marry Chuck Bass and rule the Upper East Side together. Serena hoping that she will be able to start a family with Nate. Their children will be best friends, or even lovers.

"Shoot Blair it's 6 and I haven't even started to get ready!"

"Calm down S, you have me here."

B helped S put on her dress while S was putting her make up on.

In the meantime, Nate walked into the Waldorf's penthouse, waiting for Serena.

"Dorota, where is Serena?"

"Mr. Archibald, Serena is getting ready upstairs with Blair."

" Ok then, I'll just wait for them here."

After 5 minutes which seemed like an hour to Nate, Serena came down. When Nate saw her, he was captivated by how beautiful she looked. He felt so grateful that Serena was his.

"So what do you think?" Serena asked as she twirled her dress.

"You look amazing." Nate was breathless.

"Let's go."

_At the restaurant….._

"Table for 2, under Archibald."

"Yes, follow me sir."

After 15 minutes of staring at each other and giggling over nothing. The two decided that a romantic candle- light dinner was not their forte. But Serena insisted on finishing the night with dessert and wine. After their date, Nate got a call from Chuck, pleading them to come and join the other half of the NJBC at Chuck's suite. Nate really didn't want to go as he had prepared plans later at night with Serena, but before he could tell Chuck no, Serena screamed "yes" into his phone.

"Babe, you really want to go?" Nate asked reluctantly.

"Why not? This can be our double date with Chuck and Blair."

"Ok fine.." Nate sighed.

_At Chuck's suite…._

"We're here."

"Hello sis," Chuck said, "Hello Nathaniel."

"Blair!" Serena went over to Blair and gave her a big hug.

"I have brought out my best whiskey to celebrate." Chuck said while showing off his exclusive collection of alcohol to Nate and Serena.

"So what's there to celebrate?"

"The fact that I'm with Chuck and Serena is with is perfect!"

Without further ado, Chuck poured a cup of whiskey with each one of them. They all drank it in one gulp and all released a sigh as the whiskey was very strong.

"So what's next? You just asked us to come here for a cup of whiskey?"

"Nathaniel you will love what I am about to say. Blair and I will head back to our room and finished what we have started and you and Serena can have the room across from us." Before Nate could ask him anymore, Chuck grabbed Blair's hand and lead her to his room, leaving Serena and Nate behind.

"So, do you wanna go in?" Nate asked hoping for her to say "yes".

Serena winked at him. Nate knew what that meant and lifted Serena up and carried her all the way to the room. Nate let her down and wrapped his arms around her, looked at her, smiled and said,"Serena, I have loved you from the moment I saw you when we were 5, I loved you when you lost your virginity on a barstool to me, since you left to become a model, I have been thinking about you everyday. Now that I have you in my arms, I would like to cherish this moments I have you. Serena, I love you to the moon and back."

Serena gently placed her lips on Nate's. "I love you too Natie."

Slowly, Nate pulled Serena onto the bed. Serena started to unbutton his shirt, while Nate gently unzipped her dress. Nate loved how their bodies fit perfectly together, it was like they were tailor- made for each other.

_The next morning…_

"Good morning Natie. Last night was…."

"Last night was great." Nate smiled and leaned over for the millionth kiss.

"We had sex four times…." Serena was overwhelmed by the number of times they did it.

"Yep. You just helped me set a record." Serena hit him with a pillow childishly. Serena got out off bed and wore Nate's shirt.

'Hey you took my shirt!"

"Well… I guess that's the karma you get for having sex with Serena Van Der Woodsen." Serena chuckled and left the room.

"Good morning Serena. How was your night?"

"It was good. And yours?"

"Just as I thought it would be."

Nate came out of his room with only his boxers on. "Good morning guys." Blair came out of Chuck's room with her silk robe on and stared at Nate in awe.

_To be continued….._

_Author's Note:_

_Hope you liked it so far. This is my first fanfic and please excuse all my grammatical and spelling mistakes. Anyways, please follow and favorite this story and reviews are kindly appreciated! Any suggestions?_


End file.
